Janna
Janna was a lioness and formerly the Queen of the Tree of Life. She was the grandmother of Rani and Baliyo and the mother of Sãhasí and Surak. Appearance Janna had a light-brown fur. Her eye rims, muzzle, paws and stomach fur was a mix of light-cream and gray. The inner of her ears were light-pink and her ear rims light-brown. Her eyes were green while her eyebrows were light-brown. Her nose is dark-pink. She had three big, dark-brown spots on her right shoulder and four as well on her rear hind leg, along with two beneath her eyes. The tip of her tail tuft was dark-brown. Personality She was very helpful to Kion and all other animals, she believed anyone can be healed and was very happy when she heard that the Roar of the Elders is back at the Tree of Life. She trusts Rani and the Night Pride very much and believed that Rani will be a very good queen despite her granddaughter's doubt in herself, assuring Rani that she had everything and everyone she needed to be a good queen. Janna was wise, compassionate, and was much beloved by the animals of the Tree of Life, as many of them shed tears and mourned her passing. She looked past appearances and saw the virtues others had and that where it counts all are the same, citing Sisi ni sawa to Rani when she told Janna about Kion. History Journey of Memories She, along with Rafiki, is seen waiting to meet Makini and her parents at the Tree of Life to confirm that Makini will become a Royal Mjuzi. The Tree of Life Queen Janna was sleeping in the Tree of Life, until her granddaughter, Rani came telling her of some strange visitors who came and that she and her team fought them off. The elderly queen praised her team for a job well done. She was also informed that the visitors were led by a lion with a scar and possessed a powerful roar that sent her brother flying. Upon hearing that, Janna claimed that the Roar has finally returned. She convinces Rani that the Roar is a good thing, but her granddaughter was still skeptical. Then Janna says that we all have our scars, but deep down we're the same. Even though, Rani was still unsure. Janna says that everything will be clear soon and for her to welcome the new visitors. The River of Patience Queen Janna meets the Guard and quickly figures that Kion and his friends are from the Pride Lands and that Rafiki sent them. She understands that Kion and Ono came to be healed and called for Nirmala after she examined the two, Queen Janna informed them that they can be healed but it will take time. Meanwhile, she tells Rani to show the others around but when the young leader was unsure, the queen assured her that her brother can handle everything while she has her granddaughter take care of the duties she can not. After the rest of the Guard leaves, she calls for Makini, whom she is happy to see and offers to help finish her training, to which the young mandrill happily agrees. Long Live the Queen As she lies dying, Queen Janna calls for her family and the Night Pride as well as Kion. To him she says that she is happy to see the Roar return and dons him with the Mark of the Night Pride, if he choses to stay. She says her final words to her family before passing on with confidence that Rani will make a great queen. Her funeral is held at the willows where every animal places flowers on her corpse. After Rani becomes the Queen, she walks pass her grave believing she is ready. Return to the Pride Lands She appears as a spirit with Askari and Mufasa as Kion becomes Queen Rani's mate and rules the Tree of Life with her. Seeing the Roar of the Elders finally return and stay at Tree of Life, bringing the Circle of life into balance at the Tree of Life. Family *Sãhasí: Son † *Surak: Son *Ãnanda: Daughter-in-Law † *Rani: Granddaughter *Baliyo: Grandson *Kion: Grandson-in-Law Trivia *Janna died of old age in Long Live the Queen. This makes her the second character to die in The Lion Guard, following Ushari. **This also makes her the second character to die in any Disney Junior show, also following Ushari **Unlike Ushari's death, her death was a peaceful one while Ushari's was more graphic and gruesome. Also, she died on screen while Ushari died off camera. **This also makes her the eighth deceased character in the series following Mufasa, Scar, Aminifu, Askari, Ushari, Sãhasí, and Ãnanda. Category:Lions Category:Female Characters Category:Felines Category:Characters Category:Mammals Category:Adults Category:Deceased Characters Category:Royalty Category:Former Leaders Category:Leaders Category:Parents Category:Spirits